Shoo Ed
"Shoo Ed" is the 20th episode of Season 2 and the 46th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds find out that Jonny can be a really annoying pest, so Eddy decides to make Jonny into a monster that will annoy other people and allow the Eds to get cash by getting rid of him. Plot Kevin is searching through a car's engine at the junkyard for some very specific parts. When he finds what he needs, he turns to go, but runs smack into Jonny and Plank, who quickly begin to annoy him by asking him if he's lost something and suggesting things he might want. Eventually, Kevin gets completely fed up with the pestering, and suggests that they hang with him someplace far away. Unfortunately, the direction in which he pointed is where he parked his bike, and Jonny and Plank speed away from him happily, forcing him to chase after them if he wants his bike back. Meanwhile in the cul-de-sac, the Eds are sitting around, bored. While Double D wants his friends to savor the calmness of the day, Eddy isn't enthused, especially when Ed reveals he's going commando today. Things take a turn for the interesting, however, when Jonny arrives with Kevin in hot pursuit. Eddy watches the ongoings interestedly, and when Kevin says that he'd give anything to get rid of Jonny, Eddy jumps in, saying they'll take care of Jonny for a quarter. Kevin refuses the deal initially, but when Jonny destroys his bike and uses the parts to make himself into the "bike pixie", Kevin is all too willing to give in to Eddy's demand. After receiving his money, Eddy realizes that because Jonny's such a pest, they could make a fortune by sending him at the other kids and then charging their victims to get rid of Jonny. Soon enough, Edd has rigged up chains in a garden shed so that they can lower and present their creation properly. When Jonny comes down, however, he is rather unimpressed, if irritated, mainly because all that Eddy did was put Jonny in a mismatched suit. Eddy doesn't see anything wrong with it, however, as suits are annoying to him. Anyway, Double D has his own method of making Jonny more annoying: feeding him anchovy paste, as nobody can stand the stench of anchovy breath. Ed has also come up with an idea, and he glues a block of wood to Jonny's foot (much to Double D's confusion). Eddy has one last suggestion for Jonny, which is to say "why" all the time, and Ed also says that people like it when you poke them in the head. Soon, Jonny reveals some of his more irritating quirks, such as cracking his joints, and Eddy realizes that he'll be super-rich. Jonny's first targets are Sarah and Jimmy, who are watching a birdhouse for swallows. Jonny starts out with poking Jimmy, but soon moves into the birdhouse, and uses his anchovy breath as a deadly weapon. When Sarah starts yelling at him, Jonny only responds with "why", and when Sarah is on the verge of committing violence, the Eds show up. Eddy launches into a spiel about how they can get rid of Jonny for just a quarter, and when Sarah tries to refuse the offer, Jimmy asks her to think of the swallows. Sarah gives in and flips Eddy a coin, and Eddy sends Ed in to retrieve Jonny. With Jonny in Ed's arms and money in Eddy's hand, the Eds set out for their next target. This target is Rolf, who is eating lunch outdoors today. By now, the Eds have moved Jonny into a cage, and after provoking him a bit, they send him out to take care of Rolf. As soon as Jonny has been sent out and Ed made to stop stealing the chickens, Edd and Eddy sit back to watch. Of course, given that Rolf is from a foreign land, things don't quite go as planned, as when Jonny tries to poke him, he takes it as the shepherd's salute, and when Jonny breathes in his face, he simply enjoys it, as he hails the anchovy to the point where he can determine that the paste Jonny ate was made in 1952. Eddy is shocked that annoyance doesn't cross cultural boundaries, and he heads off to surreptitiously give Jonny some advice. As soon as he leaves, Double D looks to Ed for an opinion, and finds out that Ed has been trying to smuggle a chicken out in his mouth. Of course, Rolf is still having fun with Jonny, and has even taken to showing him how to play a game with the pigs. While Rolf is distracted by the pigs, Eddy shows up and whispers something in Jonny's ear before heading back to his friends and telling them to take cover. As soon as Rolf's game is over, he turns to Jonny to ask him a question. Jonny is taking Eddy's advice, however, and he proudly shows Rolf that he's double-jointed. This scares Rolf and his animals, and Rolf runs for his life as his animals stampede. Of course, this isn't good news for the Eds, either, as Ed sees the beasts coming and grabs his friends so they can duck into Jonny's cage. Unfortunately, the animals all enter the cage as well, and the massive overcrowding causes the door to slam shut behind them. With the tables turned, Jonny takes a look at his prey and decides to extort them. His initial offer is a quarter, but Eddy is only willing to pay a nickel, so he cracks his joints, causing the animals to panic. This happens again and again and again as he raises the price by a quarter each time, even though Eddy is only willing to pay a nickel to get out. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': "Relish the fine summer's day, absorb the solitude of the cul-de-sac, the aroma of fresh cut grass." Eddy: "It stinks! I'm bored." Ed: "I forgot to wear underwear guys." ---- *'Edd': "Oh dear. Ed! Eddy's got that insidious look again." Ed: "Eddy should eat more vegetables." ---- *'Kevin': "Chill, and hang with me." angry "OVER THERE!" Jonny: "Really?! Lets hang, Plank! Whatever that means!" ---- *'Jonny': in the broken bits of Kevin's bike "Hey Kevin, I'm the bike pixie! Catch me if you can!" Eddy: "Go on." Kevin: Eddy "Fine. But if that kid comes within 10 feet of me–" mimes cutting his throat. ---- *'Jonny': "Flutter around the mushrooms, that's what pixies do. Watch this, Ed!" arranges himself and Plank into one creature. "I am a two headed monster! Urrrgh! Attack the mushroom!" jumps onto Ed's head. Ed: "Boy, are you a pain in the neck, Jonny." ---- *'Ed': bitten by Jonny "He's like a bad itch, Eddy! Aagh! Get him off! He's annoying my head! Aaaggh!" ---- *'Ed': at Jonny "Repulsive." Edd: upset "A suit?!? Annoying?!? I spent two hours counterbalancing chains and all you can come up with is a suit?!?" Eddy: "What's with you? It’s the most annoying thing I could think of." Edd: indignant "My father wears a suit!" Eddy: "Exactly." Edd: "Well I suggest something a little more on topic–anchovies." opens a tin of anchovies. "The person who invented this smelly, salty fish dish should have been imprisoned for the rest of their lives." ---- *'Ed': "I glued a block of wood to Jonny's foot." Edd: "Ed, why did you glue a wooden block to Jonny's foot? Why these chains? And why this suit? Why Jonny?" Eddy: "Jonny, people really like it when you say–" angry "–'WHY' ALL THE TIME!" Jonny: "They do? Why? Why? Why? Why?" Ed: "And people really like it when you poke them on the head." demonstrates on Eddy. Eddy: "Ed!" Ed: "See? Eddy likes it!" ---- *'Jonny': out anchovy breath "YEE HAW!" Ed: the stench away "Low tide." ---- *'Ed': removing Jonny from the birdhouse "Jonny has left the building." Edd: "Are we through yet?" Eddy: Edd "Just stand there and look pretty." ---- *'Eddy': Rolf "Double D, provoke our creation." Edd: "Boy, Eddy, provoke? Those tutoring lessons must be paying off." ---- *'Rolf': Jonny's fish-laden fumes "Anchovy paste? 19...52! A fine year. Hail to the anchovy! Rolf respects the stench." Jonny: Rolf "Poke, poke, poke!" Rolf: "Ha-ho! Rolf is honored by your knowledge of the shepherd's customary salute." does the quite violent salute on Jonny. "Did you catch my drift?" Jonny: "YEE-HAW!!" Rolf: "You are full of pickles and beets today, yes, Jonny?" Jonny: "Why?" Rolf: "I invite you and your friend to join me! Come." picks Jonny up and takes him away. Eddy: baffled "What just happened? Rolf fell in love with the guy!" Edd: "It appears annoyance doesn't cross cultural boundaries." ---- *'Rolf': & socks removed and eyes watering as the pigs lick his feet "Are you keeping score, Jonny? The sows have yet to win at this game. Amateurs, I tell you!" Jonny: "I don't get it either, buddy." ---- *'Eddy': "Jonny! I'll give you a nickel if you let us out!" Jonny: "A quarter." cracks his joints. The Eds scream as the animals freak out. Eddy: "A nickel!" Edd: in pain "Eddy, give him the quarter!" Jonny: his joints again "Two quarters." Eds scream again as the animals go nuts around them. Eddy: "A nickel!" Jonny: his joints "Three quarters." animals freak out again. Eddy: "A NICKEL!" Jonny: it again "A dollar!" Eds scream as the animals again react. ---- *'Edd': that Ed has filled his jacket with chickens "Ed!" Ed: disappointed "I love chickens, Double D." turns around to return the chickens. Edd: "Yes, we know Ed." Trivia *'Goofs': **When Kevin finds the bike-pedal, the license plate on the car in front of him says AKA (another obvious reference to A.K.A. Cartoon). Later it's shown blank. **When Jonny sticks Plank down his shirt collar, there is a coloring goof. At one point, the area surrounded by part of Plank and Jonny's chin is colored the same yellow color as Plank instead of the back of the inside of Jonny's shirt. **When Ed's shadow of himelf is shown laughing evilly, his mouth in the shadow was moving, but the moment Ed's face was shown, he was still laughing, but his mouth wasn't moving. Also, the chain's shadow wasn't moving even though Ed was hauling it down. **When Ed is about to get Jonny out of the birdhouse and before he pulls the tree down, Sarah's nose is missing for a moment, but just before Ed runs around the tree, her nose is back. **Rolf was shown with four toes in this episode, but the characters normally have three. **After Rolf's pigs stopped licking his feet, he wasn't wearing his shoes. But in the next full shot of Rolf, his shoes are back on. **The chickens are white in this episode instead of brown. **During the stampede, there were 2 pigs, a goat, a cow and a chicken; but in the next shot, there are 3 chickens and 3 pigs along with the cow and goat. *The opening with Ed, Edd and Eddy in this episode is the same opening used for the first level of Ed, Edd n Eddy - Jawbreakers!, except instead of Jonny and Kevin appearing, Jimmy shows up instead. *This episode is the third appearance of Rolf's pig Wilfred and the first time he's ever heard squealing. *Ed's line "Jonny has left the building," is a reference to the famous line "Elvis has left the building." *Rolf has a game where pigs lick his feet. Rolf says,"The sows have yet to win at this game," meaning one of the pigs licking Rolf's feet is a female (a female pig is called a sow). *In the scene where Ed brings Jonny down from the ceiling and the Eds remove the cloth covering Jonny, the music from "Dawn of the Eds" was heard. *Jonny uses the line "Stop tickling me, Plank!" again in "Once Upon an Ed." Gallery Shoo Ed.PNG|"Kevin! Whatcha doin'?" Jonny ridding Kevin's bike.PNG|"That's my bike Jonny!" IMG_0327.PNG|"Relish the fine summer's day, Eddy. Absorb the solitude of the cul-de-sac. The aroma of fresh-cut grass." IMG_0328.PNG|"It stinks! I'm bored." IMG_0329.PNG|"I forgot to wear underwear, guys." IMG_0330.PNG|......... "Ed, Eddy has that face again!".gif|"Ed! Eddy's got that insidious look again!" Jonny suit.jpg|"Repulsive!" Ed Poke.png|"And people really like it when you poke them on the head!" IMG_0331.PNG|"Yee-haw!" Rolf holding his sandwich and he's about to eat it.PNG|Rolf's sandwich. Rolf pigs lick feet.gif|Pigs lick Rolf's feet. Stampe!!.gif|"Stampede!" Snapshot 1 (10-18-2013 6-55 PM).png|Eddy in an awkward situation. Snapshot 2 (10-18-2013 6-55 PM).png|The Eds are trapped. Video See Also *Eds' Pest Removal *Annoyance Pulley *Anchovy Paste Category:Episodes Category:Season 2